


Glow Moths

by kasaihanaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaihanaa/pseuds/kasaihanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Zuko bring Tom-Tom on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow Moths

Tom-Tom clings to the end of Zuko’s cape, every few seconds trying to pull every which way toward what he thinks is worth seeing. Mai smiles on the other side of him, occasionally reminding her brother what he can and cannot touch. 

“What’s that?” Tom-Tom says, punching out a finger as a faint orb of light crosses their path. 

“Glow moths, they’re only around in spring.” Zuko answers, smiling a bit as he feels Mai’s hand tighten around his. 

They seem to swarm, creating a flickering set of stars along the grass of the walkway. With them comes a soft hum, the sound of the beat of their wings against the foliage. 

“Should he really be out this late?” 

Mai shrugs, “My mother is with Aunt Mura, helping with rush orders.” 

For the first time this week he had managed to find some time for them to be alone, but of course, that might’ve been too much to ask. As they near the clearing, Tom-Tom only grows in his curiosity, asking which sounds comes from what, how many of this, and how far. Zuko wants to feel more bothered, ask to go back, but the amusement on Mai’s face won’t allow it. 

“You left the food out to get cold?” Mai sighs, walking up to the mats laid out for them, lifting the lids from their trays, pulling out plates and dividing up portions. “There’s only two plates?” 

“It’s supposed to be a date.” Zuko sighs. 

“It’s still a date. I’ll share.” 

Tom-Tom picks at bits and pieces of her food, too distracted by everything around him, it’s only a matter of time before he leaves all together. 

“Stay close.” Mai warns, rolling her eyes as the boy disappears into the grass, the rustle of the cattails trailing him. Reaching for her chopsticks again, she stops to look up at Zuko. “You’re upset.”

“I’m not.” 

“Zuko, I can tell when you’re upset. It’s not like you’re the best at hiding it.” 

“It’s just---I wanted this to be a nice night for us.”

“It’s still nice. Besides, listen.” 

A few yards off, Zuko can hear the faint giggle from her brother, but nothing more. Mai nudges his shoulder, “Do you remember being that happy?” 

“Chasing after glow moths by myself?” 

“No, just in general, don’t be an idiot.” 

He remembers it more like it being some other kid, never himself. The happy prince with smiles painted on all of the tapestries, running around the palace with his sister, mother and father sitting idly by. The child who chased the tails of cat-owl strays, snuck into the royal kitchens in the middle of the night. All careless mischief, not a worry to be found. 

There’s a line there, he thinks, crossed at the exact moment when everything falls to shambles. Father’s hands aren’t gently encircled around mother’s waist, his fingers leave bruises, sister’s smile grows more sinister, the old family picture burns in a fire. 

Mai snaps him out of it, kissing his cheek, “I want him to stay like that.” 

For a second it knocks him back to his halcyon days, right in front of the barrier, like leaning over the edge of a cliff, wondering just how long until he falls over. 

“Me too.” He says, kissing her. 

The moths fill the clearing, lighting up the way when Tom-Tom finally crawls out from a bush. “Mai, can we play?” He says, his smile like doors, all open and swinging. 

“I think that’s enough To--”

Zuko cuts her off, bolting from his spot on the mat and into the grass himself, “Come on Tom-Tom if you wanna catch me you gotta keep up!” 

Mai laughs, giving her brother a light push to follow after him, “The last thing I need is my brother to lose to the Fire Lord.” 

Zuko turns his head, nostalgia settling in as he takes a step back from the barrier, watching the explosion of stars as they all weave in and out of the plants.


End file.
